Phonecall
by depression76
Summary: Rei is pissed having Usagi, Makoto, Ami and Luna acting idiotically around her because of the Aino Minako effect. With Aino Minako's private phone number saved in her phone contact list, our lovable Fire Senshi had a sudden genius idea...subtle RxM


**DISCLAIMER : **Nu-uh, not mine at all. The songs too, they came from the PGSM albums, so none owned by me

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Warning, first attempt at Inner Senshi fic, I usually was at the Haruka/Michiru section. Nonsense drabble, but it got stuck in my head since lunch. PGSM + Rei/Mina fluff + Keiko Kitagawa brain malfunction and an urge to write a fic. A little OOC but…enjoy. PGSM-based fic! Keiko Kitagawa-based Hino Rei!!

* * *

**Phonecall**

* * *

Aino Minako, the biggest hit in the entertainment world yet. No, that's an understatement. Hino Rei knew more than anyone that Aino Minako will last longer in people's head than the names of their family members for centuries to come.

Rolling her eyes, the flame senshi moved her gaze to the 4 occupants in the Crown Karaoke Hideout. 3 girls and one mad talking plushie cat.

The 4 most possible Aino Minako fans that will turn into a bunch of idiots by the next time her new album came out.

Right now, the situation inside the room could not be explained by any other words but: **chaos.**

From the stereo was blaring loudly the 'Romance' song by Aino Minako, which have stayed in the top pole position in the music chart for weeks long. And dancing around the stereo was the people she had called 'friends'. Or she had thought so anyway.

First was the tomboy yet feminine Kino Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter. She usually was calm and collected, but one teeny hint of a new Aino Minako song will throw all calmness out the window and the girl will start a crazy-drunken stupor-type of chicken dance to celebrate.

Second was the plushie, Luna. Alright, she has a small body made out of cotton and her legs are too short for her to do a chicken dance, but the way she's hopping maniacally across the room right now will bring any man to his knees. Not for proposing, but fainting. No plushie in hell could move, let alone sing in tune with a song from the radio.

Third was Mizuno Ami. The doctor wannabe-calm, genius-type student. She doesn't act exaggeratedly as the others, but the way her fingers and legs twitched every now and then proved Rei's theory right. If the others weren't here right now, the Sailor Mercury would have jumped on the table and do several head bangings and might even somersaulted with a world-class gymnastic move. Take Rei's words for it, she'd spent a night with the girl. And that's saying literally.

Last and the most exaggerating was the self-titled number one fan of Aino Minako and Sailor Moon herself, Tsukino Usagi. The bubbly, over-excited-ditzy pigtailed girl's might've went into total malfunction when the song starts and right at this moment she was running around the room doing a boogie-woogie-shake-all-your-hip type of dance routine that made Rei snorts in sarcasm.

Yeah, well. It took almost all Rei had in her to stop herself from giving out a full-charged out 'Youma Taisan' to her friends to stop them from acting so idiotically that it almost burn her eyes just by looking at them. And ears, since Usagi had started what mysteriously like _singing _while Rei herself proudly took it as _shrieking _and _wailing. _

The Fire Senshi let out a long suffering sigh. Here she is, sitting in the table. Alone with her sarcasm.

Fiddling around to look for something to do than killing herself from watching her friends, her fingers found something inside her pocket. Frowning, Rei took it out.

It's her senshi phone. Her _pink _senshi phone.

Snorting all the while as Usagi went into the chorus, Rei fiddled through the contact list, looking for any worthwhile candidate to phone while waiting for the song to stop. Unfortunately, it's time for Aino Minako Marathon on the radio and Rei have 30 agonizing minutes to spend.

Fiddling through the contact list doesn't take long since Rei doesn't really have friends except for the senshi and Luna.

Her finger froze.

Right there on the bottom of the list, the black bold alphabet letters staring back at her.

'_A.M' _it reeds.

Rei knew it too well that it stands for _'Aino Minako'_. Unknown to her friends, Rei had kept herself touched with the idol. Since uncovering each other's secrets that day at the Church, somewhere along their next meetings Minako had given her number to the Flame senshi in order to stop the latter from stalking her around. But that doesn't mean that she'd become the idol's fan or something.

A grin spread on Rei's face as an idea formed in her head. The song had moved on to 'Kiss2 Bang2' respectively.

"Hey, you guys," Rei called out above the insanely loud volume of the stereo "I've got something for you"

No one answered.

"OY!"

"_ANAAAATA NOOOO KOTO OOMOU TOOOOOOO…." _Usagi and Makoto wailed in sync, drowning Rei's voice. Ami mouthed the same line secretly behind her raised hands.

Rei moved her arms to get her friends' attentions "HOI!! I'm talkin' to you here!"

"_SHINJITERUUUUUUUUUUUUU…….I'LL BE HERE!!"_

Rei took a deep breath as she saw her friends opened their mouth to start singing the next verse. And then, she let it all out.

"**HOY! I'VE GOT AINO MINAKO'S NUMBER ON MY PHONE!!"**the shout were heard loud and clear across the room.

Silence.

"_**WHAT?!" **_all wailings stopped and the outrageous song from the stereo followed suit. Rei thanked all the Gods in heavens above for keeping her sanity in place.

The girls huddled around the Flame Senshi who's twirling her phone in her fingers with a winning smirk gracing her beautiful visage. Makoto, always the practical one, frowned.

"You're bluffing, aren't you Rei?"

"Nope" the Flame Senshi replied confidently.

"Call her! Call her! Call her!" Usagi and Luna wailed in the background. Rei's smirk got even wider.

Ami frowned, her logic taking place "but, Rei-chan, you couldn't be. I mean- Aino Minako's number would be highly classified and top secret so-"

Rei waved her hand dismissively, abruptly ending what would've been an hour long explanation that'd only sound 'blah blah blah' in her ears "I know, Ami-chan. But really, this is her number. There's no doubt." The chorus of 'Call her!' by Usagi and Luna got even louder that the Flame senshi thought her ears are going to explode anytime soon.

"but-"

"Alright! I'll call her" Rei gave up finally as she pushed the 'loudspeaker button' "listen alright?". Usagi and Luna's eyes glowed in suspense anticipation. The flame senshi pushed the green 'call' button and soon they waited for the person of the other end to pick up.

Rei tried hard to hide her grin.

Then –

"_Moshi moshi? Aino desu"_

"**GAAH!! AINO MINAKO!!"**

"**OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!"**

"**E-eh?? E-ehhhhh??"**

"_Moshi moshi? Hello?" _the idol's voice went into the verge of panic as the 3 girls plus a plushie began squealing on the other end _"hello?"_

With one push of the 'end' button Hino Rei ended the call and stood up from her seat. Her fiery gaze looked down upon the twitching figure of her friends' lying on the floor. Usagi and Makoto practically bursts into a geyser of nosebleed at the sound of Minako's voice and Makoto's vehement head banging hit Ami on her head and sent the girl unconscious to the floor. Usagi joined afterwards with Makoto with what looks like massive blood lost. Luna got squished somewhere under Usagi.

Rei grinned as she turned on the stereo, a familiar song came out of it "well, minna-san. Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima," she hummed to herself "C'est la vie, I tell you."

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N: **a review would be nice…please and thank you! Special thanks for my sister for giving me the idea!! XD.

**Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima : **Stirred by impulses, there's nothing I can do (a line from the original ' C'est la vie' lyric).


End file.
